


Why would YOU love ME?

by orphan_account



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd fanfic, Evil, F/M, Fluff, Pls tell me what u think, Yandere is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a short test to see what people think thx it's only my second one and I don't know so please try it even if it's bad





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short test to see what people think thx it's only my second one and I don't know so please try it even if it's bad

No ones POV 

She never felt anything not love not hate not even sadness... she was a robot but worse a fleshy, bloody, human robot there were no wires or machines in her. Forced to hurt, forced to watch, if you were you wouldn't feel anything either would you? But today that changed, today she met her reason, her purpose or was it... she thought it was so we just watch as she obsessed over a boy, a boy who failed to notice her and her different qualities about her. No one sees her, no one WANTS to so it didn't matter to her. Osana and Taro sat behind Ayano and Osana flirted while Ayano eavesdropped "Baka...you just love doing that don't you Baka..*retarded girly giggle*" She felt a new feeling a mean feeling, no, not mean but Evil and....hate yes that was it HATRED she felt only this for osana ....... Najimi  
Your POV (yanderes)  
You hated her so much that one day you grabbed a knife and started laughing stabbing a picture of her while you started deep into the pixelated version of osana's eyes and told her no one will take him from you "Die...please.....just die....j..ust....JUST DIE YOU STUPID GIRL... full of "love" for MY SENPAI HE IS MINE.." you broke down and began to sleep with the knife in hand and this wasn't dangerous because you never move when you sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Waking up is easy, it is always and you know why. You look at the basement door and go to open the door when the screams come back into your mind "PLEASE don't make her do it.." they would scream and shout and cry but he wouldn't listen he ...wouldn't......listen to them and it wasn't your fault it wasn't you swear it wasn't... it wasn't, it wasn't, it wasn't, it wasn't, IT WASNT! Or was it..it didn't really matter because you felt nothing not boredom, not guilt you just say it wasn't your fault because it makes it go away and if the screams stop your headaches will go so there you didn't actually care for those people; you didn't want to get another headache and so of course you forgot all the screams and began getting ready for school you sighed and left for school


	2. I Love HIM

You followed your senpai to school taking pictures of him when he did something cute but when you were ten minutes from school he met up with HER... you want to rip her throat in half then you want to tie her down and play real operation with her body just you and senpai and he would be happier standing with me than he ever was even standing next to her...snapping out of your day dream you realised you lost them so you put your phone in your pocket and began to run into school.  
\----------------------------------------------- ???? POV  
She failed to realise there was some one watching her, looking at her actually there were three people of course including me watching her. She intrigues me I want to find out what makes her tick and what she feels at all. I may not be able to mention the other two watching her but I can say one was one who wanted to form an alliance the other was her foe who would stop at nothing to stop her. These scenarios always made me laugh in films but in real life they were even more amusing...well I'd better get back to trying to reach her... Ayano....or some may refer to her as.... Yandere heh...I see everything she does...EVERYTHING...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Your POV 

You saw that girl again she was in that room in the school that's always closed off you always see her, she's watching you and you know it but you also know some one else is following; you follow senpai so much you can notice the signs of following someone... you smelt it was a girl hmm interesting you could tell she was a professional so either she had a senpai and you were in her way or she was hired by someone else... it didn't bother you because if it came down to it you would kill her and burn her body quickly and quietly... class was as normal you didn't pay attention for you were smart enough to know everything she said so of course you day dreamed about your senpai and then Osana interfered so in this twisted some may call it dream you killed her and hung her on a pole and sent it to senpai on Valentine's Day.. these were the good dreams... 

Senpai POV  
Osana is way too much of a flirt I mean it so obvious she likes me (not to be self consumed) but I like her to so I don't really care. She acts like she doesn't like me but it is so obvious I don't know anyone who doesn't know it. Today I did see Budo acting suspicious though he was ... watching a girl starring at her like she was a goddess honestly and the girl he was starring at was none other than that freaky girl Ayano I swear that girl is too smart and feels no emotion... once she cut off a finger in cooking and said nothing but "Teacher I believe I have hurt myself and require medical assistance please take me to the nurse," literally no crying no screaming I mean Midori Gurin only barley scrapped the skin and she screamed for an ambulance. Heh that was funny I swear I saw a girl watching me from the blocked off area weird I guess it's just my mind. "Hello there Taro senpai how are you today care to join our cult today?" I turned around to see Oka starring at me, uncomfortably I replied "Umm...no...thanks? About the cult.. I'm fine today Oka how are you..." she was about to reply when someone dragged her back into her club room "*whispers* Ayano wishes to speak with you in the gym now..." and with that she walked off "SENPAI THERE YOU ARE I WAS LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! Heh you weren't talking to that weirdo Oka were you *whiny voice* your not joining the weird cult are youuuuuuu senpaiiiiiiii?" It was osana "No osana I was just telling her I wasn't joining, Ok" God she's so annoyingly jealous of every girl I talk to that isn't her...she even stares at me when I answer a question in class  
\-----------------------------------------------Your POV  
You're so blank to read that the teacher asked you if You was ok in class hah... Time to watch my senpai leave school ... actually I can today I need to spread rumours about kokona and saki since I've heard both of them talking about senpai so if I ruin their lives and make people think they are sluts then senpai won't love either of them hah.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think I'm working on two stories at the same time so this one is a side story thx bye


End file.
